


Feel like Human

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires, Human!Eren, M/M, dub-con, en español, minor description of violence, vampire!levi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Vampiro Levi solo puede pensar en una cosa: Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel like Human

Su nívea piel.  
Su tez blanquecina competía con a la belleza de un campo abierto cubierto de hermosa y fría nieve. Suave pero implacable.  
Sus ojos brillantes le hacían recordar el distante sol. Ese que solo aparecía en sueños; y el cual era capaz de lastimarlo.  
El color de su iris era impredecible.

Desde el momento en que posó la atención sobre él supo que debía tenerlo, debía poseer aquella belleza absoluta y verla desaparecer bajo la sombra de sus propias manos.

A medida que la luz ficticia se reflejaba en su rostro desde distintos ángulos, sus orbes cambiaban de color en una metamorfosis inesperada, impredecible y casi irreal.

Camina por la habitación con paso lento, sus pies parecían flotar sobre la superficie puesto que no se crea ningún ruido.  
El verle allí dispuesto solo para él le llenaba de un inmenso placer.

Ese par de ojos con los que tanto fantaseaba finalmente se posa sobre su persona y a sus oídos llega el sonido característico de un corazón que se sobresalta de puro miedo.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se pinta en su rostro.

Eren se esconde bajo las sábanas y se encoge mientras busca alejarse de aquel que seguía cada uno de sus actos con la mirada.

—Uh-huh—un sonido negativo sale de su boca y con un rápido movimiento le toma del cabello y le acerca centímetros de su rostro—No creas que puedes escapar ahora.

Sus labios chocan con fuerza y el joven se remueve bajo su toque con furia. Cada fibra de su ser irradiaba repulsión, asco. Cada célula de si comenzaba a sufrir un cambio radical al sentir como todo su cuerpo se veía dominado por calor.  
La temperatura a su alrededor era agobiante.

Posa las manos sobre el expuesto pecho del mayor y se sobresalta ante el contraste. Todo su ser estaba congelado.

Se aleja al percatarse como el pequeño había dejado de luchar, todo lo contrario; se apegaba a su cuerpo y se rendía ante su toque.

—Levi—le oye lloriquear una vez que le tiene contra la sábana y una sonrisa victoriosa sube a su rostro.  
—Shhh—le hace callar posando dos dedos dentro de su boca y baja el rostro rozándole con la punta de la nariz. Un fuerte y decidió mordisco queda marcado en el hombro del castaño.

Adorables lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro del menor.

Le acaricia de nuevo con la punta de la nariz en un gesto dulce, como el sabor de su boca y adentra su lengua experta sin permiso y bastante premura.  
Eren gimotea ante el toque un tanto sorprendido, es capaz de detectar en sí el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Cierra los ojos a medida que el aire le falta, su espalda se arquea y sus labios son liberados, Levi quita los restos de sangre con su lengua y Eren no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de un color rosado ante la acción.

—Solo un poco más. Solo para mí—el pelinegro susurra contra su piel, acaricia su mejilla limpiando todo rastro de dolor, solo para infligir más y más.  
—Pero… Levi—no le deja terminar. Toca suavemente sus piernas descubiertas, él sabía perfectamente lo que el pequeño diría. El no tenía ganas de escuchar, no esa noche.

 

**Soy solo un humano.**   
**Soy humano y moriré,**   
**Estoy muriendo.**

 

Clava con furia sus garras contra la tersa piel de los muslos del castaño arrancándole un jadeo adolorido.

—Eres mío—siente como la sangre caliente escurre por sus manos y una nueva mordida queda grabada en la piel del de ojos turquesa.  
Hilos de sangre manchan sus sábanas y el olor dulzón quedaba impregnado en todo su ser.


End file.
